


Wolves and Porn

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [78]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Polyamory, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo, Cody and Levi are waiting for Blaine to be done with rehearsals. What better moment to talk about omegaverse, right?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Wolves and Porn

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a what if from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that followed the beginning of Broken Heart Syndrome, this has never happened.  
> Specifically, this is a a sub-branch of the main canon 'verse branch (if you're familiar with the tree-structure of the many 'verses composing this saga) in which Cody and Vince's marriage ended, and Cody ended up living with Leo and Blaine. He started a proper relationship with the first with permission from the latter, who's more than just an observing part in it, but this is not the time nor place to discuss these details.  
> Fact is, the three live together in this relationship for a year, more or less, making it official, with great disappointment from Timmy, who, square as he is, can't understand his fathers' semi-open relationship. After a year, though, Cody meets Levi, a graphic novelist, with whom he falls in love. Levi is the kind of chill out person with a mind open enough to accept what's already going on in Cody's life, and so they begin a relationship, and as time goes by Levi is accepted by everyone else, including Leo.  
> Everyone loves Levi, including us, and we hope you will too :)
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Theater - Omegaverse - Obsession

Looking at theater actors rehearsing on stage is a peculiar experience that manages to be incredibly fascinating and incredibly boring at the same time. Leo always finds unbelievable their ability to transform into their character even without the help of costumes or scenery, using only their voice and their body. Blaine takes one step into the theater, he takes off his jacket and in the time it takes him to climb the steps of the stage he's someone else. Leo looks at him and sees a stranger. It's like witnessing magic. 

Except that a magic trick is awesome once, not five or six times in a row. 

Leo feels like Blaine and these other two actors – names are Jack and Jill, introductions have been extremely hilarious – have been rehearsing this scene since the world began. Leo was born in this theater, grew up inside it. He met Blaine, they fell in love and they married, their first child was born while on that stage the same scene was being rehearsed. It's long – too long – and it's very convoluted. It requires a lot of them moving simultaneously on the stage without clashing into each other, a lot of coming and going from the wings at the right times. There are marks to be hit and props to be placed on the right spot at the right time. Leo doesn't doubt that it's going to be great the moment it finally works. The problem is that it has to work, first.

Leo has made a nest for himself in the third row, close enough to see but away from the director, who's not really happy to have him here but bears his presence because Blaine has basically gone back to acting just for him. He could have stayed home, of course, but the kids are at their brother's for the week end and Cody is with Levi, so he would have had to work.

He's supposed to be writing a new book that is planned to be published at the end of next year. He already has the whole layout and a few chapters ready. It's too early in the process for him to be really writing every day. That is not how he works. He usually plans everything down to the smallest detail, he tries his hand with a small portion of the story and then he needs a break. After several years of uselessly calling him twice a day every day, even his editor Mark gave up and accepted his destiny. Now he only calls in the morning to make sure he's still alive and happy – which lately means asking: 'Are you still married to the love of your life as you simultaneously have a boyfriend?' – and then he lets him be, knowing that he will deliver sooner or later.

Facing an afternoon of watching TV alone in the house, Leo decided he was going to take his chances at the theater and followed Blaine like a puppy. It was a thing he did back in the day – when he was fifteen and imposed himself on Blaine even when the man had to work – so it's also a nice walk down memory lane. Still, remembering quite clearly how boring it was to wait for him to finish repeating his lines for the millionth time in a row, he brought a book with him, his portable consoles, all three of them, and some snacks. 

He's spent three hours there already and he's equipped to spend three more, but he's quite happy to see Cody entering the theater, followed by Levi. He silently gestures them over and then he's on Cody the moment he steps closer to him. He gives him a quick kiss and then, unsatisfied, he stands up to hold his head and kiss him deeply and with definitely too much passion to be in a theater with other people, most of which are strangers to him. Then, finally happy, he sits down again and invites the other to do the same.

“Was it a good trip?” He whispers. It's a good way to ask him how much he wanted to come back.

Cody smiles and gives him another little kiss, whispering back. “I missed you too.”

“Try at least to wait until I'm gone,” Levi pretends to complain. The truth is that the guy's got such an amount of confidence that he literally doesn't even care. “It's going to happen in a couple of minutes anyway.”

“No, it's not,” Leo corrects him. “We're going to dinner later and you're coming with.”

“Thank you, but I can't, I have work to do.”

“If we had to wait for a moment when you don't, we would starve,” Leo snorts. “Anyway, you can't bail on this. It's our anniversary.”

“Congratulations,” Levi says it with sincerity and not sarcasm, even if he clearly doesn't get why this should change anything. “You don't need me there, then.”

“No, you idiot! It's _our_ anniversary, of the four of us,” Leo explains. “You came along exactly one year ago. It's your fault, so the least you can do is having dinner with us in a nice place.”

For the first time since Leo knows him, Levi is speechless. He looks at him in utter shock, his lips parted and the same rounded eyes he sometimes draws to his characters. “You kept count?”

“Do you even know me? I'm most likely to forget your name than the day I've been forced to share Cody with you.”

Levi reacts in a very Levi way and he grabs Leo by the neck, pulling him close to give him a kiss. Cody chuckles and dares a look at the stage, where Blaine is watching them with a smirk.

They had to resort to a little trick to make this work. Leo knew that just asking Levi wouldn't have worked because he's literally always working and he's never got time to do anything. Most of the time he hasn't even got time for Cody, which is a problem in an of itself. So, Leo asked him to bring Cody to the theater after their little vacation alone, knowing that once he was there, they could have kidnapped him.

It's nice to know everything worked out without resorting to a bag over his head and the trunk of Blaine's car.

*

About an hour later, once the rehearsal is finally over, Blaine finds Leo and Levi whisper-cursing together at enemy teams located somewhere else in the world while they raid some place or other in a video game. Or better, Levi is strategizing and Leo's executing his brilliant plans. Cody, on the other hand, is curled up in a chair a little down the row and he's reading something on his tablet.

“Welcome back, pet.” Blaine leans forward to kiss him on the top of his head and he's quite surprised that Cody doesn't even look up and that his only responses to his words is 'Mh, thanks'. “What are you reading?”

“Probably an omegaverse,” Leo answers for him, eyes glued to the screen too. “That's all he's been reading about for the past two months. He's obsessed with them.”

“Excuse me, an omega-what?” Blaine pauses for a moment. “Wait, do I wanna know?”

“Honestly? No,” Leo confirms his suspicions.

“It's kind of a genre,” Cody finally manages to tear his eyes off his beloved fan fiction and looks at him. “In most of this kind of stories, the dynamics between people are the same of those of a wolf pack.”

Blaine frowns confusedly as he sits down with them. “You mean like werewolves?”

“He means like alphas, betas and omegas,” Leo explains. “They're usually alternative universes where society is strictly divided into these three groups. If you're an alpha you dominate, if you're an omega you're being dominated. In some stories is only a matter of power, but he reads porn.”

Cody blushes. “Shut up!”

“There's nothing wrong with it, I read tons of it,” Leo shrugs. “What was I saying? Right, he reads porn, so it's not only power, is sex too. And sexuality refers to animal dynamics too, so omegas rut and alphas can knot. And since it's, not always, but often a boy-on-boy thing, omegas leak to make everything easier for everybody else. Sometimes they can even get pregnant and—“

“Alright, I've heard enough!” Blaine springs up and grabs his coat. “Did we manage to convince Levi to come with us or do I have to drag him?”

“No need to,” Levi is standing too, pale and a bit more nauseous than Leo has ever seen him. “I will come willingly if I won't have to hear the rest of the explanation. Forever.”

“You heard Levi, kid,” Blaine leads the way out of the theater. “Do you want him at dinner or not?”

“I'm not sure I want to eat with someone who doesn't appreciate omegaverse.”

“Me neither,” Cody pouts. “I'm just reconsidering my life choices.”

Levi laughs at that and dares to turn around and give him a kiss, even if Leo is there. For good measure, though, he kisses Leo too before he can protest. Blaine looks at the three of them and sighs.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
